


白雪和她的王后

by orphan_account



Category: Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 祝自己生日快乐。So great had been his love for her that he had not suffered even the grave to hide her from him.—Oscar Wilde, The Birthday of the Infanta
Relationships: Snow White/Queen





	白雪和她的王后

**Author's Note:**

> 祝自己生日快乐。
> 
> So great had been his love for her that he had not suffered even the grave to hide her from him.
> 
> —Oscar Wilde, The Birthday of the Infanta

白雪想不起来自己是什么时候停止成为的公主。她不再是王国的主人，国王的宠儿，王后的继女，她不再是一个过于年轻娇美的小姑娘，整天只知道对井唱歌，和柳叶嬉笑，梳理鸟类的毛发。她成为了一个小偷，每天在出生长大的城堡里蹑手蹑脚，看到垂挂的旗布与厚重帷幔，立时羞愧地屏息。躲在两侧静立的盔甲阴影里，她缩起肩膀，比死物站得更僵直静止，无限缩小，直到连呼吸都听不到。这时，只要脚尖的布角触到一点点高窗投进的阳光，她便如同被蛰到脚趾，整个人冷汗颤抖，像一只被叼住后颈的老鼠。

她开始用烛火燎烤自己的头发，乌木般稠黑浓亮，光润的皮囊缝在底下，活脱脱一具死尸光泽的陶瓷娃娃。狠命擦干自己的嘴唇，得到的结果却是吸过血也无法达到的滑稽刺眼。手指，像多米诺骨牌一样扳倒，想狠狠折断，让尖利断骨生长在肉脂丰厚的残余指节上。在冬日的宴会大厅与门廊光着脚行走，湿热模糊的局部足印左右前进，踩进花园，没至小腿的积雪，直到皮肤青紫纹理如同腊肠，趾甲里满是乌黑的泥。

她爱上了自己的继母，那位她应当称呼为母后的女人，在看到她的第一眼毫不犹豫地赠予她唯一一件人力不可控的礼物。那是一个普通的早晨，在暗红桌布被老鼠啃噬、烛台积灰结网的宴会大厅，她百无聊赖地看往擦拭后仍然呈现锡灰的银杯表面，第一次在其中看见了青肌鸠骨的女人影像。长桌向左右两方无限延伸，她则无限下落塌缩。错误的爱欲与正确的死亡，在这一刻以前，这条诅咒是她生存的全部意义。现在她找到了，为之发狂，将记忆凿得千疮百孔，重漆最幽深的角落。夺门奔向空气不再腐烂的露台，巨大金轮在波浪起伏的地平线边际时针般上移，而她以宗教狂的虔诚对渺小树木投下的细长阴影祈祷。当自己的诅咒脱离了身体，随圣洁灿烂的云山渐渐远去，那股强烈的感情突然自胸前紧扣的祷告手势冲刷过她的周身，让她欣喜得面部扭曲，同时前所未有地对阳光的温暖感到恶心得无以复加，以至弯腰作呕。

在毫无章法地尝试自毁容颜后，她停止了自我厌弃的行为，因为那些举动幼稚敷衍具有表演性质，无法表现出她熟透黑莓般的内里，纯黑颗粒饱满，紧挨在一起，孕育着反人理的生命。她像是第一次认识到自己媚俗粗条到极致的美貌，在心爱的人的视线下不由得自惭形秽。为宣泄纯真少女破出花蕾的喜悦，白雪每日用滚水洗刷王后经过的门廊走道，石缝间的滑腻青苔脱落，意图以雌蕊传递花粉，涤荡自己萌生发痒的爱欲。

·

王后在她重重帷帐遮挡，如同葬礼般装饰隆重的眠屋中醒来。醒来后她自然而然地知晓了今日清晨即将发生的第一件事：白雪的礼物拆封，她的诅咒将要解放。她在齿间碾磨这条预言，坐起身后对镜上妆时仍然想着，梳理她吸收一切色彩与爱的黑发，绵细如同蛛网。她拉开窗帘，从高塔往外望去，尖旗飘扬，远处有雁雀晨飞盘旋，云霞环绕的太阳甜美宛若奶油糕点。她从不抬头仰望晨星与远月仍未淡去的天空，于是直直地将目光投向塔下的地面，少女持着布条捆出的木柄拖把低头扫洒，阻隔了来自上方进一步探寻的视线。

王后是一名术士。她很年轻又很老迈，自心智开化以来便对超越人类、触摸岩浆与穹宇的术力着迷。将脏器换作金属，牙齿换作贝母，血管传输水银，在将饱沾难产苦痛与死囚遗愿的月光编织为发的那个晚上，她眼看着指甲尖捻住的一缕物质逐渐地褪去光的虹泽变幻，黑脉上游，贪婪地攀附她的枯骨头皮。龙的黄绿光焰藏在鞋底，她急促地打着节拍，燃烧一切反叛的书籍卷轴以向自己献祭，舔吮老怪与新生异人的大脑，不放过褶皱内的任何一滴汁液。

在万籁俱寂的深冬夜晚，她用基督的血与雪与生命之树的乌黑树枝创造出了白雪。这只婴儿令她心神震动。皱巴巴的模样，海葵触手似的手掌，骨架娇小如同盲眼鼹鼠，无知无觉，没有任何知识。如此自然，如此成功，神的权柄她已短暂地握在手中，地母也要为之惊羡嫉愤。王后决定引导它，她名义上的继女应当出落成长为不懂得为生命和爱意修枝的凡俗人类。除了许愿井中的投影，与无限静谧具有神性包容的天空，没有什么值得白雪的爱恋。它，她，白雪，为人燃烧的光火将带来死亡。

王后与她的实验品之间保持着一种奇怪的僵持。白雪，王国的继承人，站在楼梯底端的入口处追赶她，有时蹲在墙角啜泣，其他时候则显得正常无比。她偶尔能在庭院及踝的雪盖中看见深陷的足印与可疑血迹，拧出扭曲形状，好像如尼文字，只不过王后从来无心解读。她在王座后的阴影下发现大团黑发，风滚草般慌慌张张地逃窜，丝状千足轻盈得能够飘浮行进。有一回王后在半光半影的廊道穿行，有一瞬间与隐藏在拐角的白雪对视，女儿对她报以羞赧的笑容，双手捧着鲜活的心脏，主静脉紫红靛蓝悬在洞开的胸腔，下一秒回神时人形已然消失，好像在过去曾纠缠王后许久的幻影。

塔顶房间内隔夜的花朵在晨雾消退后显出委顿的紫色，王后拉响垂挂窗前的铃铛，召唤使女前来更替薄软枯萎的尸体，本人则伏案进行百年如一日的魔法研究。她听到了与往常相异的脚步声，那双足部蹭过地面、压扁鞋底与影子间那狭窄的空气，她能用耳分辨出初雪的芬芳，还有混杂其中的血块的咸腥。是白雪，穿着她紫栗色打满补丁裙裾破烂的衣裳，来到了她高塔之上的房间，为她换花。

·

十六年来的第一次，这是美妙的日子，也是她要死去的日子。王后与白雪相拥，她准许了女儿降生以来提出的首个愿望。那两瓣比苹果还要红艳丰满的心形唇，缓缓地飞向她，厮磨间甚至能够闻到依稀果香。她在白雪口中尝到了泥土的味道。白雪如同天使般丰腴，肉是一触即化的温暖奶油，将王后囚禁在乳白触手与搏动牢笼中，年已逾百的皮囊，发极黑，曾经绣进的星子与月丝丝缕缕地溜走，肤极白，色泽发冷，在女儿的衬托下好像雪花依偎蔷薇，因着心脏造出的不再是粉红的生命酒水，只接待沉重迟滞的水银。她尖叫，双腿蹬动，情热的痉挛后冷却，在白雪的拥抱中渐渐凝固成一座雕像。

白雪用身体挡去了自窗口刺入的光。她像蜥蜴一样静静攀附，冰凉的唇瓣与乳房与腹部凹陷与足背紧贴她的肌肤。神明明了她的心意，墓园没有资格成为爱火燃烬的归宿。她的造物主永远不变，即便她化为腐朽骨渣堆拢在床脚。她为母亲打造水晶的睡床，每日用钻石珍珠打磨沐浴，酸浆果汁点亮她的眼，石榴液润泽她的唇齿。

她成为了新一任王，加冕礼上庄严不可逼视，教皇也无法与之争辉。在那一天白雪迎娶了自己的王后，水晶棺摆入卧房，下令从此以后所有园丁只许用白色的粪便施肥，种植黑色的玫瑰。


End file.
